


Promise? Pinky promise.

by notcrazyipromise



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I can't handle it, Love, M/M, Phil's birthday, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, So many emotions, brief mention of a BOOK, idk what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrazyipromise/pseuds/notcrazyipromise
Summary: Dan and Phil on Phil's birthday. What else do you need, honestly?





	Promise? Pinky promise.

**Author's Note:**

> herro i apologise for this mess but i promise it will be half-good alright so don't leave me here. one thing to note: i wrote this in approximately 45 minutes and literally have not proof-read it at all, so i apologise for any mistake or inconsistencies i'm sorry okay, but i had to get this out before i went to bed so yeah

I know I’m lucky. I know exactly how lucky I am.   
It’s a few minutes past midnight, and I’m slouched in our bed, beige sheets grasped all the way to my chin, food in my stomach, and the Hamilton soundtrack running through my head pleasantly. The most important thing though, is sat right beside me, a curly mess adorning his head, eyes scrunched and crinkles beside the corners. The bridge of his nose wrinkles as he sneezes, blowing dust from the old book placed between our laps into the air.   
“Dan!” I laugh, blowing at a miniscule speck of dust floating mindlessly in the air.   
He waved the dust away and focused again on the page, giving me a grunt of apology.   
I try to read as well, knowing that he’ll have to wait for me to catch up before flipping the page, but the words blur and twist in front of my sleep-muddled eyes. I make out a few sentences before I decide I’d like to make out with something else.   
“Dan?” I shift my elbow, pushing his ribs gently.  
“Yersh?” He mumbles, fingers teasing at the corner of the page.   
“Do I get a birthday present tonight?” I run through the list of presents I’ve already had, but I know that Dan will get it. I appreciate everything that he does for me, but I’m talking about a different present than the thoughtful gestures he’s shown recently.  
“Greedy shit. I already gave you tickets and Zelda and that bouquet of crap flowers and that vinyl and—”  
“I love them, I do. You know I do. I mean, yeah, the flowers were a romantic gesture but pretty shit, to be honest, but I’m talking about something else.” I elbow Dan again, trying to get him to catch a hint for once.   
Dan puts the book down, carefully saving our place with a colorful bookmark. He turns to me and kisses me softly, sweetly on the lips. He tastes dry and chapped but I taste our dinner and snacks and strawberry chapstick and ribena and a tinge of something that’s slightly musky and cinnamon that’s just Dan. After a few seconds, he pulls away and smiles. His smile. It’s not the shit-eating grin. It’s not the plaster one he uses for fans. It’s not the small, exhausted one he does when he’s not feeling well. It’s not the evil smirk he does when he’s pranked someone.   
It’s something else entirely, and I’ve seen it so many times yet I can never grow used to it. Maybe it’s the way Dan’s face is constantly changing, maybe it’s the raw emotion in it that knocks me off my metaphorical feet and sucks all the breath from my lungs. But all I know is that I cannot stop myself from flipping myself onto Dan and hugging him so tight until he pries at my arms to stop suffocating him. He puts his face against my head, exhaling into my hair and rubbing my back.   
I feel like I might cry.   
He’s just so warm, and so comforting, and he melts so perfectly into me and he’s just so good and I love how he smells so much and I love the way he feels so much and I love him so much and I never ever ever want to let go and I will never want to let go.   
I nose my way into the crook of his neck and shoulder, and he shudders a bit when the icy tip of my nose pokes the hollow beside his collarbone. I lick and nip a few times at the skin, and he laughs, the vibrations passing through my body and the sound warming my soul.   
“Dan. Dan. Dan.” I smile as I say his name, the sound of it unique, precious, something I’ll keep saying just to feel the taste on my tongue, something I’ll say just to commit this tactile touch, this feeling, to memory forever.   
“Hmm…hey….Phil.” Dan strokes my hair slowly, tugging softly at the roots.   
“Yes,” I exhale, feeling it condensate on Dan’s skin. The thought kind of grosses me out a bit, and I lift my head, and am greeted with chocolate eyes, nostrils, lips that I’ll never grow tired to kissing. I raise a finger to trace his eyelashes, marveling at the sheer beauty of his eyes, his face, his skin, his hair, his body, his essence.  
“What present are you talking about?” Dan raises his eyebrows, shifting his hand suggestively to places that I’m starting to pay more attention to now.  
“You, of course.” I pat his cheeks, squishing them and secretly taking pleasure in the way he crinkles the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.   
“In what way?” Dan queries, eyes lighting up mischievously.   
“Any way you want, bear.”  
“Please don’t call me that when we’re discussing having birthday sex. Makes me think of my grandma.” Dan pretends to throw up.  
I raise my eyebrows.   
“Isn’t that a kink of yours?”  
“Phil.” Dan straightens his face, looking me in the eye.  
“Okay, okay, fine. No grandma kink. Cool. But what do you want?”  
“Anything, Phil. Fursuits, choking, watersports, onesies—different from fursuits, mind you—handcuffs, buttplugs, edging, domina—”  
“No, no, no, no, no, okay. Full stop. I’m thirty one, for god’s sake. I’m not in my twenties anymore. I can’t take all of that. How about vanilla sex?”  
“That’s no fun,” complains Dan, but his eyes soften and he pulls me in for a bone-crushing hug. “Of course, you boring drat,” I hear him whisper, but the way he holds me, the way he kisses me extra long, the way he tries his best to be patient and the way he chuckles and shakes his head turns the insults into sickeningly sweet love confessions.   
I let him do all the work tonight, because it’s my birthday after all. I watch as he kisses his way down my stomach, delicate fingers peeling away my clothes, the dank air inside our bedroom forgotten as heat rushes to the surface of my body, turning my skin a pale pink. I watch as he unbuckles my trousers and slides them down to the area rug. I feel his cool fingers hinting at the edges of my pants before trailing hot touches on the stretched fabric.   
“Holy shit Phil. Eager tonight, are we?”  
I groan. “Just get on with it, you little shit.”  
“You mean get off with it,” Dan quirks his eyebrow at me, and I deign to weakly push his shoulder in response.   
He does, though, so I can’t complain. He places kisses tenderly, caringly, and carefully all over my thighs and stomach, his hands running up and down my body inducing shivers of cold and something else I can’t place. He looks at up at me through his lashes and I gulp, the sight still shockingly arousing after all these years. He smiles, and I sit up, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss that I need, that I can’t get enough of, that I wish never ends. His hands alternate between holding the back of my head and running across my thighs, and suddenly there’s nothing I want more than to have him naked, to be able to see and feel him without restraint, to be able to love him in the closest of ways.   
I pull off his clothes, grateful that he’s only in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. He smiles at my desperation, and sinks down once again, this time with his mouth. He bites and licks at my pants and all I can do is lie there helplessly at his will, to hold his hand and curse at him to “hurry the fuck up you tease it’s my birthday”.  
He obliges because he’s that nice, and slips his hand underneath my pants to pull them off, inadvertently brushing against my dick, and he smirks up at me. I pull him back up and kiss him slowly but wetly, tongues all over the place, teeth clashing once or twice in an unpleasant but humorous mistake. I fumble beside the bed, opening the top drawer and fetching the half-litre bottle of lube. Dan laughed at me when I got it for sale a few months ago, but it’s already half-empty. Now every time we have sex, I get to revel in a small “I told you so” moment, which makes the experience all the better.  
Discounts and sales are the furthest thing on my mind, now, though, and I squeeze a reasonable amount on the palm of my hand before gently pushing at Dan’s hole. He relaxes for me, and I slip a finger in easily, curling it and bending it and scratching just a little bit, and I feel an inappropriately high amount of gratification at the little sound of pleasure Dan makes and the O shape his mouth forms. I bypass the second finger and go straight to three, feeling the ring of muscles let go in that practised way that I admire and wonder at. He’s gotten so much better at sex, though the first time we had sex was undoubtedly the best experience I’d ever had then.   
Dan kisses me softly, once, twice, three times, an uncountable amount of times. He holds me close, so close that it’s difficult for me to scissor him and I can hear his heartbeat. He rests his head on my shoulder; gravity pulling him to me, and some mysterious magnetic attraction pulling me to him. He pants in my ear, moaning, his voice deep and sex-stained, his breath catching on the thrusts and knotting of my fingers.   
“Ride me,” I whisper, the phrase too dirty, too personal to say aloud.   
“Fuck,” Dan grunts back, heaving himself off of my fingers and directly onto my cock.   
It’s a welcome sensation, but unexpected, and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan, but it’s okay because no one is here to hear it except Dan. I squeeze my eyes together with a ragged breath, the lightning bolts of pleasure spiking through my entire body, and I wrap my arms around Dan as best as I can.  
I kiss him everywhere I can reach; his shoulders, his lips, his cheeks, his neck, his collarbone, his nose, his forehead, his chest. I touch him everywhere I can reach, and I love him everywhere.  
He guides my hand to his own erection, and I jack it in time to his thrusts, and he whimpers, the sound bypassing my mind and going straight to my cock, where it incites a spark of lust that only ends one way.   
He presses his forehead against mine, his lips millimetres away from mine, and his arms propped against the bed, keeping him upright. He starts lifting himself up faster, letting himself down with more abandon, and his hips jerk more uncontrollably. I curl my fingers around and circle his cock, pulling up and down softly but insistently, squeezing just hard enough to make his eyes roll to the back of his head but not enough to be uncomfortable. He starts clenching his ass, exerting a similar force on my dick, and my eyes flutter shut.  
This is the life, I think, as he whispers things in my ear I don’t understand, yet know fully. One thing I understand is that he’s close, so close, and I am too, and I can’t stop and he’s so good and I love him so much.   
I let a shuddering breath out as his ass flutters just the right way and his fingers brush past my nipples in the most unexpected way and I see stars as my come spills into Dan. His own breath catches and he collapses on me, white smeared all across our chests.  
“I love you so, so much, Dan. I’ll never stop loving you.”  
“Phil, I know, I know, and I love you too, all the way to hell and back.”  
I brush his sweat-drenched curls off his forehead, and meet his eyes.   
“Promise?” I don’t need verbal promises, I don’t, because his eyes are so in love and his body is so pliant and his heart is beating so quick, but I still want to hear it.  
“Pinky promise.”  
“Okay,” I whisper, and our pinkies intertwine and our thumbs meet and suddenly but gradually tears are falling from both of our eyes.  
“We are such saps.”  
“Yeah. I don’t mind, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay you made it  
> leave your scathing judgement in the comments and i'll try to do better next time


End file.
